Confession
by DoomIsTheName
Summary: It was time for Ryou to confess something to Marik, but how will he react? (Deathshipping/Thiefshipping)


**DISCLAIMER** Yu-Gi-Oh and Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi

AN: _This is one of my first fanfics so if you read it any advice would be welcome :)_

_This story is Post-canon and is a Deathshipping (Ryou X Yami Marik) fanfic so if you don't like this pairing don't read. It also contains a little Thiefshipping and Yami Marik is referred to as Mariku in this fanfic._

_I'd also like to thank my friends 768dragon and Anonymous-Nerdling (on Deviantart) for being the betas for my fic and I hope you enjoy!_

Ryou had woken up in stranger places.

So waking up in Marik's modest apartment was by comparison not that bizarre, particularly due to the increasing frequency of waking up in the Egyptian's boy's new home in Domino. Since the events of the ceremonial duel everyone had expected the Ishtar family to remain in Egypt, yet after Ishizu had settled a permanent contract with the Domino museum they had moved to Japan. It had been required for her to move closer to her employment and after Battle City nothing could separate the Ishtar siblings, so as a tight trio they moved together.

Still, upon moving to Domino, Marik had sought some independence from his family, getting his own job and buying his own apartment, which now Ryou was quite familiar with due to the unnecessarily high rate of waking up on his couch. Parallel to the couch was the kitchen-bench that separated the living room from the kitchen and adjacent to it was the doorway into Marik's bedroom.

Ryou sighed ruefully, reaching up to touch his Millennium Ring and as per usual feeling nothing, it had been a couple years now since he had the ring but it was a force of habit to touch the cool metal when he thought about the spirit that had inhabited it.

The spirit that now inhabited him.

The same spirit that had an irritating fondness for taking him on midnight strolls to Marik's apartment.

He let out another low breath sitting up on the small sturdy couch, running a hand through his disheveled white hair. It was not like he could blame the spirit entirely, Marik was the closest thing to a friend the spirit had, not including himself (which was still stretching the word). Neither of the boys were the most socially capable when it came to building friendships but they'd come together in their own way. Their friendship hadn't been built on trust, but on shared motives and goals, shared anger and determination, despite how unconventional everything between them had been they had become partners and the Spirit had made a sacrifice Ryou would never have expected from him.

So when Ryou found himself in Marik's apartment at ungodly hours of the night he wasn't resentful of the spirit. After all it was Marik who had allowed the Bakura's longevity by using the millennium rod to seal a portion of Bakura's soul into Ryou's body like he had done to himself with Anzu. It made sense to Ryou, that the spirit of the ring would try to keep in touch with Marik and it's not like these nightly visits didn't have their perks…

As if in response to his thoughts there was a sudden shuffling from Marik's room and Ryou found he sat up eagerly watching the blonde boy's bedroom doorway for the familiar silhouette.

_Mariku…_

The dark version of the Egyptian boy was an object of fascination for Ryou who was both excited by him and terrified of him. The first night that the muscular entity had emerged from Marik's room Ryou had not known what to expect. He had never seen the dark version of Marik before but could recognize him simply from his tremendous presence.

He had strode out of Marik's room, not noticing Ryou at all, and walked immediately to the fridge kneeling down to take a can of a drink (which Ryou would not recognize but assumed was alcoholic) from the bottom tray. Ryou had watched frozen in fear, knowing completely that the twisted image before him was not Marik. He was shirtless and wore Marik's grey slacks but his hair was wild and untamed, and although the Egyptian boy was quite fit, the man before him was endowed with muscles that seemed to strain beneath his tanned skin. He was something of the occult, and Ryou was shocked by how much his interest rivaled his fear.

The other boy had cracked the can open with a detached smiled and greedily gulped the drink down. Ryou's gaze did not waver as he watched him, knees bent into his chest and fists clenched tightly, his whole body suspended as the dark thing went about his business. As Mariku wiped his chin he must have suddenly noticed the pale skinny boy on the couch because he froze suddenly and regarded Ryou with an equally intent stare. The detached smile vanished as he lowered the drink in his hand, placing it on the bench with a metallic twang. Ryou drew in a deep breath as the wild creature stalked him with small predatory movements, taking something off the bench on his way towards Ryou's seat.

The distance between them closed too quickly for Ryou's liking and the beast towered over him taking his chin in his hand roughly tilting his head so that his throat was exposed. Ryou had felt the cool blade at his throat and closed his eyes tightly, silently praying that this was all just a nightmare, actually hoping that the dark spirit inside him would come out and do something that would save him, but the spirit was oddly silent. He whimpered as he felt the pressure on the blade increase and suddenly the blade was removed.

There was a lapse of time as Ryou wondered if he had been killed or not, but when he opened his eyes he saw the dark Marik had withdrawn to get his drink from the kitchen bench, but had not left.

"You're not him," was all he said.

Ryou sat there in confusion, feeling his throat tentatively.

"The spirit," the dark creature added in a way of explanation.

"Of the Millennium Ring?" Ryou added in confusion, "No, I'm his-" Ryou was going to say host or vessel, something of the like. What was it the Spirit called him? His_ landlord_? But then thought better of it thinking the dark Marik may settle for less if he knew it could hurt the spirit, so ended up finishing lamely, "Friend."

It wasn't entirely a lie, since the ceremonial duel the spirit had been putting him into far less life threatening situations than before, but Ryou winced none the less at the odd choice of words.

Mariku had watched him with a detached look that sent fearful shivers down Ryou's spine; he drew back into the comfort of the couch pillows feeling like a child trying to cower beneath blankets from the bogeyman.

Suddenly said bogeyman smiled, in the same detached manner as before and said; "I suppose my host would be suspicious if he never saw you again."

Ryou's eyes widened no doubt in his mind that the man before him had been contemplating killing him during that short lapse of silence. "Well never fear, I won't feed you to the darkness just yet," he continued with a throaty laugh while Ryou drew further back into his pillow haven.

Mariku circled the couch sitting down beside the pale teen seeming content to just sit in silence. Ryou had tried to avoid looking at the twisted being next to him but finally after several more moments of quiet he built the courage to voice his buzzing thoughts.

"They said Marik defeated you, that you were gone for good," Ryou looked at the other boy as he said it, trying to gage the reaction from his words but was met with contemplative silence as the man sipped his drink.

"Did they tell you what I am? How I came to be?" The dark Marik asked finally. Ryou shook his head numbly, his body had been vanquished after the Spirit's duel with the dark Marik and before that he'd been hospitalized due to the spirit's ruthless actions, so he'd missed much and afterwards it hadn't been his friend's priority to explain.

"Marik created me from all his hate and greed and envy, sustained me with his burning anger for the pharaoh," the wild-haired boy told him, "I was created from his darkness, a tool for his destruction, for his vengeance. I was to feed his enemies to the darkness to bathe this world in his darkness," the boy's tone grew heated, "I came from the shadows of Marik's heart and that is what I am, it is how I came to be. Little spirit's friend tell me, are their shadows in all people's hearts? Shadows of hate and anger? Envy and Greed?"

Ryou's brow furrowed at the odd line of questioning and the impromptu nickname, "Yes, I suppose," he answered wearily regarding the man next to him.

"Yes there is and always will be! And I am the incarnate of these shadows, of Marik's shadows! Until there is a day where Marik stops hating, stops feeling jealous or angry I will always exist! I will always be part of him!"

The wild-haired boy's voice had rose in his fervor and now that he had stopped speaking the apartment fell into the now familiar silence while Ryou mulled over his words.

"If that is so," Ryou eventually began, "How could they defeat you?"

Mariku had scowled at this, fixing the pale haired boy with an annoyed stare, "I am only as strong as his hate is strong, his cursed love for his family weakened me, and there is only so much I can do now."

"And what do you plan to do?" Ryou asked quickly.

Mariku had simply shrugged, "Whatever I can."

Another silence passed when suddenly the muscular boy asked, "What do I call you Little Spirit's friend?"

The pale teen smiled faintly, "Ryou."

The man simply nodded, "Call me Mariku."

That event had been months ago but had begun Ryou's midnight talks with the dark Adonis. Ryou couldn't explain his fascination with Marik's dark half but soon he was eagerly waiting the next time the Spirit would leave him in Marik's living room.

They talked about inconsequential things, dark things; Ryou had always had a fascination with the supernatural, so sometimes he'd carry things on his person that he knew the Spirit would forget to remove, and then he would show Mariku during their midnight sessions. Ryou's suspected it was this fascination with the occult that led to his interest in the dark personality of the Egyptian boy. Yet he also felt the selfish part of him, the part he tried to hide, enjoyed the knowledge that Mariku spoke to no one else. Ryou had always been the hanger-on friend, the go to guy when no one else was available so having someone to talk to, who valued the talks they had, was exciting for Ryou even in the strange circumstances.

None the less he had to bite back guilt when he thought of how Marik didn't know his dark identity still lived on and had resolved he would eventually tell the other boy.

Yet months later, he still hadn't and he had only felt guiltier when Mariku had changed everything, Ryou reflected.

It had been like every other night Ryou met Mariku but this time, Ryou had managed to bring his deck, knowing that Mariku liked duel monsters. They both sat on the floor, while Ryou showed and described each card to the muscular body beside him. The whole time, Mariku watched Ryou with his detached smile as he sifted through card after card describing their special abilities, levels, attributes, personal back-stories and strategies he'd used when he dueled. Not that he dueled often he had admitted, affirming a preference for tabletop RPG's.

Suddenly, he'd felt a rough hand on his chin not unlike when they had first met, but unlike that first occurrence it wasn't a tremor of fear that ran down his spine but instead apprehensive excitement as his face was drawn towards the tanned boy's face. A rosy hue touched Ryou's cheeks as his lips met Mariku's, his eyes closing blissfully, surrendering to the taller boy's onslaught of kisses. He was possessed entirely by Mariku's ministrations, a tongue pushed into Ryou's mouth forcibly. However he hadn't let the other boy take total control, drawing from reserves he hadn't realized he had he pushed upwards into the other boy. He'd pressed him against the couch and flipped a leg over his waist, so he was straddling him Mariku had chuckled beneath him but his laughs were cut short as Ryou pressed his lips hard against the dark entity, forcing his tongue into Mariku's mouth and kissing him passionately.

Finally they broke apart panting heavily, both watching each other wondering what the other intended to do. Ryou felt Mariku's hand stroking the back of his upper thigh and felt shivers run all through his body. However, when he looked into Mariku's eyes he knew they weren't really his and he felt guilt tear through him for claiming those lips. Yet when Mariku twisted to kiss the junction of Ryou's neck, teasing the area with savage movements of his tongue, it all seemed unimportant and Ryou just wanted to explore the odd attraction he felt for the tanned man underneath him.

And now Ryou sat on Marik's couch once more, staring into a darkened room waiting for his guilty pleasure to emerge. It had been months since they had first kissed and there had been many more kisses since. Ryou had taken and been taken numerous times in the Egyptian's boy's living room and still hadn't worked up the courage to tell Marik the truth of his second identity. He'd even discussed telling Marik the truth to Mariku, who was apprehensive but had conceded under Ryou's insistence.

Yet none-the-less, despite the fact Ryou had the opportunity to tell Marik every time he woke up in his apartment, Ryou would find an excuse to leave immediately after Mariku fell asleep, forgoing the confession for another several weeks.

He knew he'd have to face up to it soon, but he was scared. How Marik reacted was completely unpredictable to him and the natural assumption would be that Marik would start trying to find ways to banish his dark self forever, which would mean Ryou would never see Mariku again, and that just couldn't happen.

Laying back down into the couch, he closed his eyes tightly as he willed away such negative thoughts. He needed to tell Marik and he would, and when the muscular figure approached, he would make sure to treat this session like their last.

"Bakura?"

Ryou sat up slightly confused, Mariku never addressed him so formally but his eyes widened, as he recognized that it wasn't Mariku that had appeared at the doorway.

It was Marik.

Ryou supposed this was life's way of telling him that time was up.

Marik drifted from his room towards the couch, it was odd watching the normal Marik walk towards him in his simple grey slacks that Ryou was used to seeing on a different image of him. His hair was messy but not wild and didn't shoot up in untamed spikes and his chest though toned, did not look like it was bursting with muscle mass. Ryou fought back apprehension and disappointment as the blonde boy approached the couch.

"I was thinking about you," he heard the violet eyed boy murmur and Ryou's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Thinking about me?" Ryou asked, uncertain of how to react, just wanting to escape the room as quickly as possible. With a deep breath, he tried to push his anxieties down and face the boy without a guilty conscience.

Marik froze in front of the couch, pausing for a moment or two in confusion, but Ryou could just make out a small flicker of a smile on the blonde boy's face through the darkness.

"Ryou, heh, I thought it was the other you," Marik said, turning away from Ryou to look out the window of his apartment.

"Oh." Ryou sat on the couch awkwardly, debating telling Marik about Mariku. It was the right thing to do and Ryou knew it, but every part of him wanted to ask for some extra bus fare and be on his way.

Marik was the one to breech the silence. "Does he swap with you after all the time?" Marik asked, not looking from the window.

"Yeah," Ryou answered looking at nothing in particular, feeling more uncomfortable in Marik's apartment than ever, which was saying something.

"So like him," there was a fondness in Marik's voice that Ryou found strange in association with the Spirit but he brushed it past steeling himself to confess to Marik about Mariku.

"Marik, I actually need to-" Ryou began but before he could finish the Egyptian boy cut him off.

"Is Bakura there? I want to talk to him."

Ryou was stunned by the Egyptian's boy's abruptness but quickly informed him, "No, he isn't. He's usually quiet for a bit after he sees you." He winced at the look of disapproval that crossed Marik's face and continued quickly, "I think it's so I don't 'swap' with him and make him walk home."

The Egyptian boy smirked, crossing his arms across his chest, "Well he can't hide forever I suppose," he murmured before suddenly turning to Ryou, "Do you want a lift home? If I'd known he'd been making you walk, I would have offered ages ago," Marik strode quickly over to the counter to grab his keys.

"Actually I need to talk to you about something," it was out before Ryou could stop himself, for which he was thankful, if he didn't say anything now he never would.

Marik froze at the bench, his whole body tensed as he asked curtly, "What?"

Ryou was taken aback by the harshness of his voice but pushed onwards anyway, "Marik, please sit down, this is… It's hard to explain."

The blonde boy looked reluctant but eventually walked over to the couch and sat down, though he kept a fair distance between them. He folded his arms over his chest tightly, containing himself from Ryou.

Before Ryou could speak, the Egyptian asked in an unreadable tone, "Is this about Bakura?" His eyes were dark and focused on the floor and from this close Ryou could truly marvel how different he was from his dark self. The whole manner he carried himself contained a different edge, less carefree and more restrained, he was more focused. Ryou wondered how such an inhibited boy could create someone as primal, as ferocious as Mariku. He had to remind himself that Marik had changed greatly since Battle City, that he had never really known Marik that well anyway. Who knew what he was like behind closed doors?

Still his question puzzled him. Why would they talk about Bakura? To discuss how Ryou would like to impose a stern curfew on him? Ryou smiled at the ridiculous thought, as if the Spirit would listen.

"No, this isn't about Bakura," Ryou answered, not knowing how to approach the topic.

Marik's whole body relaxed before he sat up and he threw Ryou an annoyed stare, nose wrinkled in irritation, "Then what?"

"Did you know Marik- I mean your dark personality is still alive?" the sentence came out in one breath and Ryou felt his hands cover his mouth in shock. He'd leaned forward as he said it but now he withdrew quickly, trying to look at anything but Marik.

Marik's eyes had instantaneously widened in surprise and his face had paled, Ryou could feel his violet eyes scorching the back of head but he couldn't bring himself to look at the blonde boy. A blush stained his cheeks with the shame of his next confession. How did you tell someone you'd been sleeping with their alternative personality… with their body?

But Marik must have misread Ryou's retreat because when he spoke his voice was deadly quiet and tinged with self-loathing, "Has he hurt you?"

Ryou was taken aback and shook his head numbly; Marik stood from the couch and in several quick strides he was at the counter to retrieve his keys. Ryou instantly realized what Marik was planning and leaped of the couch to stop him. He bounded across the room, blocking Marik's way towards the front door stammering as he did so, "No! Marik its not- It's not like that, I swear let me explain."

Marik gave him an affronted look, a sneer crossing his face and tried to push past him but Ryou stood his ground, desperately staring up at him; as if trying to trap him with his gaze alone.

Marik watched him. Expressions of anger and bemusement flashing across his face, his mouth tightening when Ryou repeated, "Please let me explain."

"What do you mean let me explain? What is there to explain?" Marik growled but he must have caught the desperation in Ryou's eyes because he paused.

"Please, just let me explain first," Ryou whispered, his eyes wide and pleading.

Conflicted emotions flashed through the violets orbs that were Marik's eyes but finally he pursed his lips and nodded, crossing his arms while he waited for Ryou's explanation.

The white-haired boy breathed in deeply, not knowing how to start but ventured forward, "The thing is, Mariku isn't really a threat anymore. He's changed in some way's and-"

"Mariku?" Marik interrupted, furiously glaring at Ryou as if insulted that Ryou had given his dark self a name. "How has he's changed? Do you know what he is?"

Ryou kept his gaze to the floor but nodded his voice quiet, "I do… He told me."

"He told you?" Marik's tone was incredulous, as he stared at the pale boy in bewilderment.

Ryou looked up at Marik sadly; he could feel all the time he would spend with Mariku getting further and further away and his chest tightened with a painful longing. What he had with Mariku wasn't healthy or loving but it was something that he was grateful, that he enjoyed. Yet in a matter of moments it could all be taken from him and he couldn't even blame Marik for doing so, because he was perfectly justified in his fear of the other man.

In a melancholy voice, Ryou said quietly, "When we first met… He told me what he was and how he came to be. He said he was all your hate and anger. He said, he was the shadow of your heart," a small smile played on Ryou's lips as he reflected on the dark forms melodrama.

"You sound like you talk a lot," Marik said, looking away despondently a scowl still evident on his face.

"We do," Ryou told him truthfully. "Marik…"

The Egyptian boy looked at him tensely, waiting for the snowy-haired boy to speak. "I've wanted to tell you about Mariku for a while because I felt bad. I understand how much he affects you and how much he's hurt you, and your family and even my friends but… When I first woke up here, I was so angry. I was angry at the Spirit because even after everything I felt like I still and always would have no control of my life.

"And I guess I was jealous because _he_ had someone to hang out with on Saturday nights, when I didn't. I know why you guys are friends but it still hurts to know someone like him has a closer friend than I've ever had," Ryou sighed deeply, pinching his brow before continuing, "Then one night, Mariku came out and…" and what? Ryou wondered, _threatened him with a knife_? "And we talked." He said after a pause, "And suddenly, I had someone to hang out with at night and someone I could talk to. For the first time in a long time, I had a friend."

Marik listened with creased lips, so Ryou kept talking, "I know your first instinct is to tell your brother and sister and to try to get rid of him, but… He isn't a threat anymore, I know he isn't because we've been talking for months and he's never hurt me," Ryou sighed, "He told me he isn't strong enough anymore - because you're not filled with so much hate and without the Millennium Rod he's basically harmless," Mariku had admitted the last part in a rare moment of vulnerability, that had touched Ryou's heart and speaking of it now, made the breath catch in his throat. "Marik, you have no reason to believe me, I- I don't expect you to," Ryou finished moving out of the Egyptians boy's way, so he could reach the door.

Marik watched him wordlessly for several seconds, before with a frustrated scowl turned and strode back to the couch, collapsing onto the sofa dejectedly.

With his face in the pillow, Marik's voice was muffled but Ryou still heard clearly when he next spoke, "Why can't that part of my life be over?"

Ryou sat down on the couch next to Marik's feet, looking at the tanned boy sympathetically, "I've often wondered the same thing."

Marik twisted his head to look at Ryou over his shoulder and sighed, nose wrinkling slightly, "You know, that's the only reason I bothered to listen to you right? Because I know you know exactly what it is like to have this dark… thing inside yourself." His face warped into an expression of self-hatred and his voice was filled with spite, "Being a prisoner in your own body, I get it. And yet I can't stop seeing him knowing how it affects you. I'm sorry, I'm trying to be good but I'm still a bad person," he laughed hollowly.

Ryou shook his head, "Don't say sorry Marik, I don't blame you and I don't think you're a bad person. I won't pretend your… friendship didn't bother me at first, but… I would never have met Mariku otherwise," Ryou admitted.

Marik was still peering at him from over his shoulder, before turning his body over to move into a sitting position.

"I just don't understand Ryou, how can you care so much about him?"

Ryou considered the question for a moment before answering and stood up to pace the room while he spoke, "Partly because I've never had a proper friend. I mean, I hang out with Yugi and Joey and Anzu, all the time but I was never really their friend, y'know? They think I'm weird because I like 'creepy' things. But Mariku likes those kinds of things too, so I can show him things like my deck or my Ouija board and he doesn't freak out or anything. That's nice, I guess. Then, partly because being with Mariku gives me some sense of… control? I don't feel like I'm just at your apartment because 'he' wanted to see you, it's like I made the choice. That probably seems silly, doesn't it?" he added with a nervous chuckle, suddenly feeling embarrassed and falling silent.

Marik had drawn his knees to his chest as he listened, his brow furrowed in confusion. Ryou sat down next to him once more looking over the familiar, yet unfamiliar body.

With a deep breath Ryou added on his final confession. "We've slept together too."

"…"

There was silence and then suddenly, what sounded like a strangled gasp turned into an awkward choking noise that soon escalated into an eruption of laughter. Ryou's eyes widened as he stared in shock at the Egyptian boy who was doubled over, body jerking as he guffawed heavily. His laughter almost sounded manic but at the same time relieved and without a doubt, amused.

A blush stained Ryou's cheeks at the blonde-haired boy's strange reaction. Unsure whether he had heard him or believed him Ryou said, "Marik, please. You must think I'm crazy but I'm telling the truth!"

Marik held his sides, his mouth quirked into an odd grin as he tried to contain his laughter.

Still giggling a little, Marik answered, "I know I believe you, heheh. It's just- It's just," Marik fell back laughing again, causing Ryou to frown in frustration.

"It's just what?" Ryou exclaimed in annoyance.

"I've been sleeping with Bakura!"

Ryou's eye widened in shock and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Marik was still laughing uncontrollably, while Ryou's blush deepened.

"When you said you wanted to talk," Marik said between chuckles, "I thought you were going to say- I thought you might know, about Bakura and me," the tanned boy was wiping away tears but was unable to contain the amused quirk in his smile.

Ryou looked away staring blankly at the wall. Of course, it all made sense. The late night visits, the sacrifices the Spirit had made for the Egyptian boy. Marik's fond tone when thinking of the spirit, and how determined Marik was to keep seeing him. Why hadn't he realized before?

And now that he did, he suddenly felt annoyed at all the guilt he'd felt over the past couple of months. All this time, Ryou had felt terrible knowing how he was using Marik's body, while the Egyptian boy had been doing the exact same thing to him. And the Spirit! What would he have to say? Suddenly, Ryou turned his thoughts inwards, seeking the presence of the Spirit in his mind.

The other Bakura must have broken his confinement because Ryou found his soul room easily. To describe their link would be hard, it wasn't visual but Ryou could almost sense how exactly the Spirit would be standing or what his expression would hold. Right now, he got the impression that the Spirit was smirking with his arms crossed and head tilted in an arrogant fashion.

"_So I guess he told you_," the spirit said with a chuckle.

Ryou's mouth tightened.

"_And I guess you told him too_," the other Bakura added one eyebrow raised, mouth curved upwards in a cocky grin.

Ryou mentally pinched his brow, "_Nothing ever gets past you does it_?" he whined in frustration.

"_Of course not, landlord_," Bakura responded mockingly.

"_You should have told me about you and Marik_!" Ryou thought furiously, the Spirit simply shrugging in response, "_And if you knew about Mariku, why you didn't tell Marik_ _yourself_?"

"_There was no point worrying him,"_ Bakura said with disinterest, "_You seemed to have him in control_."

Ryou spluttered, "_Control? I- that doesn't- Well…_"

"_Well what? There wasn't a problem so I didn't make a big deal about it_," Bakura said irritably, "_Now unless you have something else to complain about_."

Ryou's shoulders slumped and he felt the spirit roll his eyes mentally. He began to withdraw from the Spirit's soul room, knowing there was no point pursuing the topic when suddenly the Spirit pulled him back, sighing in exasperation.

"_I didn't know at first_," Bakura admitted begrudgingly.

Ryou's heart rose in semi-elation, "_You didn't_?"

"_Of course I didn't! You think I would have sat by and done nothing if I had seen that thing towering over our body_?" the Spirit sounded frustrated as he continued, "_I almost attacked him when I first saw you talking to him_."

"_Why didn't you_?" Ryou prompted.

The Spirit gave another one of his familiar mental shrugs, "_You weren't panicking, I figured you could handle yourself and then I realized what was going on…_" Ryou blushed again as he felt the Spirit's amusement press against his mind, "_I didn't know that homicidal psychopaths were your type landlord_…"

Ryou growled warningly but the Spirit just cackled wickedly in response before drawing his mind away from Ryou's. Ryou could still feel the Spirit's conscious in the far recesses of his mind but knew the spirit well enough to know when he sought privacy.

Blinking a couple of times he realized Marik was still sitting next to him, staring at him with a curious expression.

"Sorry about that," Ryou smiled warily.

"He knows doesn't he?" Marik said looking amused.

"You're not mad?"

Marik inspected his finger nails as he admitted with a twinge of annoyance, "I'll talk to him about it later, but if he didn't tell me, it's because he knew it wasn't a problem."

"You trust him that much?" Ryou said in wonder.

Marik shrugged, "When you've been through what we've been through you learn to."

There was silence for a moment before Ryou dared to ask, "So what are you going to do now- about Mariku?"

Marik sighed pausing to contemplate the question before answering eventually, "I don't like it." Ryou winced, "But because of Bakura I don't think I'm in the position to exactly forbid you from seeing him," Marik explained.

Ryou held his tongue.

"So I won't tell anyone unless 'he' does something to change my mind."

Ryou flew into Marik's arms hugging him tightly and gushing a number of thank yous before drawing back awkwardly – trying to contain the wide grin spreading across his cheeks.

Marik rolled his eyes but was unable to hide the small smirk on his face, and then suddenly he turned to Ryou and with a stern look said, "I have one condition though."

"What?" Ryou asked apprehensively.

"I don't want to 'talk' to him until I'm ready."

Ryou nodded, understanding the condition completely, if Marik didn't talk to Mariku he wouldn't be able to contact him to take over, so Ryou couldn't expect his visits with Mariku to become any more regular.

"Anything else?" Ryou asked.

Marik hesitated before asking Ryou, "You were talking to him before right," Ryou nodded, "So… Could you tell him to come out, I still need to talk to him." Ryou smiled, feeling oddly at peace with Marik's request.

He supposed he would have to get used to this strange situation if he was going to continue his equally strange relationship with Mariku, and after all Marik and Bakura's meetings usually meant seeing Mariku soon after. And as Ryou withdrew his conscious from his body, he knew that this was something he could live with.

AN: _The first couple of pages of the fanfic were surprisingly easy to write. I'm not a huge Deathshipping fan but I had the idea and I had to write it down, so I was quite surprised by how easy the interactions between Ryou and Mariku came to me. The scenes with Marik were a lot harder to write but I hope he's in character (as with everyone else) and I hope the resolution isn't too quick._

_Again any advice would be helpful and I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
